Taba
by Anja Midnight
Summary: Hugo and, his best friend, Tabitha's relationship from first year and on.
1. First year

**Wow um hi…well I don't really know what to say except hi.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter DUH!**

Tabitha and Hugo were playing hide and seek one day. It was a normal day like any other so Tabitha really didn't expect to find what she did. She was running down the corridor when she found a door that didn't seem to have been there before. She laughed and ran inside the room. When she was in there she saw a cathedral looking room with a mirror in the middle of it. Being the curious first year she is she walked up to it and read the inscription on the top.

'Erised Stra Ehru Oyt Ube Cafru Oyt On Wohsi…what the heck does that mean?' She thought but then remembered the book she read, Hogwarts a history, about a mirror that shows your harts' desire. Wasn't that the saying that went along with the mirror?

She was about to look in the mirror when she heard the door open and a voice exclaim "HA I FOUND YOU TABBY!" Tabitha turned around to face Hugo.

"Hugo you won't believe what I found." Said Tabitha running up to Hugo, grabbing his hand, and pulling him with her.

"You found a mirror?" Hugo asked utterly confused.

"Well yes and no I found the mirror of Erised." She said jumping up and down.

"The mirror of what?" Hugo asked.

"The mirror of Erised it shows your harts' desire." Tabitha said jumping up and down.

"Really? That's wicked cool…what do you see?" Hugo asked. Tabitha smiled and looked into the mirror but stopped she saw what it contained.

She was looking into the eyes of Hugo and yet it wasn't Hugo at the same time. He looked exactly like Hugo but obviously wasn't since there was an age difference. Then a woman walked up next to him and smiled. The girl, just like Tabitha, had brown hair that was back in a braid but she couldn't be Tabitha. She was beautiful and looked to be, like the boy, twenty or so. She also saw that he girl had a badge on her shirt that said Medical Witch of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries and the boy with an Auror.

"I…I see a man and woman." Tabitha said.

"Are they your parents? My parents? Professors? Do you know?" Hugo asked.

"They look a bit like your parents but I can tell they aren't…they could be us…but older not eleven but twenty or so." Tabitha said frowning that she couldn't figure it out.

"What can you tell about them?" Asked Hugo.

"Um…The girl is a Medical Witch at St. Mungo's and the boy is an Auror." She said.

"That's cool I see myself as an Auror…HEY maybe that is you and me." Hugo said smiling.

"Yeah I always wanted to be a Medical Witch." Tabitha said then looked Hugo in the eyes.

"What's the matter?" Hugo asked seeing some sadness in her eyes.

"What if it isn't us…what if we won't be friends when we are older?" Tabitha asked.

"Wow Tabby that is wicked depressing just like my mom, dad, and uncle we will be best friends when we are older." Hugo said and Tabitha nodded and smiled.

"Let's go to lunch I bet everyone is wondering where we are." Tabitha said and they walked out of the room leaving the mirror when they found it but their thoughts traveling with them.

**I have always loved Ron but when he and Hermione got together I was happy for them so I thought why ruin Ron's relationship when you can make a story about his and Hermiones' son Hugo so yeah. OK|:**


	2. Seventh year

**I don't have much to say except REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters for a matter of fact just Taba, Alexander, and Alicia.**

This chapter is when Hugo and Taba are in seventh year and so are almost everyone else name.

Hugo Weasley was standing in the kitchen at Hogwarts next to his best friend of six years now. He was leaning against the counter watching her medium brown hair that was put in to a braid move back and forth with every movement she made. He didn't honestly understand this. She forced him into the kitchen. Ok maybe not forced. Actually there was no force at all he just followed her when she said she was heading her, due to his stomach. But she wasn't getting a snack she was baking. That's what mothers and house elves were for.

"Taba why do you insist on learning to cook?" Hugo asked the girl that was moving around the kitchen.

"When I grow up I don't want to have magic do everything for me…besides I'm from a muggle home and it would be weird for my mother and father to come into my home and see cooking utensils and stuff floating around." She said like it was obvious, not even looking at Hugo, since they had gotten into a 'small' fight and Taba wouldn't look at him. Hugo sighed knowing it was useless to talk her out of it so he tried to get her to look at him.

"Fine…so what are you making today?" Hugo asked.

"I am making cupcakes." She said still not looking at Hugo.

"Taba please look at me." Hugo begged.

"No." She said closing her eyes as he came over and turned her around.

"This is rediculus Taba…just look at me…Taba…Taba…Tabitha Mary Cintals you have to look at me at some point." Said Hugo shaking her by the shoulders a bit.

"Hugo you are lucky I am even talking to you." Taba replied pushing him away. It was just like the last fight started but instead of the entire Gryffindor common room watching it was just the millions of house elves.

"Aw come on you can't still be mad at what I said about Zabini right I mean he deserved it." Hugo whined going to stand next to her. She turned to him and poked his chest.

"Alexander is a great guy and just because his friends aren't ideal to you doesn't mean you can tell me not to be friends with him." Taba said making him back up with every step.

"Oh so now its friends is it? I thought it was just acquaintances." Hugo countered. Taba was about to make a retort but the time dinged letting them know that the cupcakes were cooled and, since they were already iced, Taba picked them up, thanking the elves, and walked out and up to the Gryffindor common room, ignoring Hugo all the way.

When she got into the Gryffindor common room she was surrounded by Potters, Weasleys, and many more for a cupcake. She set them down and began to retreat to her dormitories but Hugo caught her wrist and made her stop.

"What do _you_ want?" Taba asked Hugo madder then she had ever been with him.

"I want to finish the talk we were having in the kitchen." Hugo said both unaware of the surrounding crowed.

"Well it's pretty simple Hugo, _you _are telling _me_ who I can and can't be friends with." She said crossing her arms.

"No I'm letting you know that I don't agree with your _friendship_ with _Zabini_." Said Hugo spatting the words friendship and Zabini.

"Oh you are, are you? So is that why you came up to me yesterday and told me that Alexander shouldn't be my friend?" Taba, who was now fuming, asked.

"And you would be ok if I started to hang out with Alicia Pucey?" Hugo asked. It was that little comment that sent Taba over the edge, and that wasn't easy.

"NO I WOULDN'T CARE AND YOU SHOULDN'T CARE WHO I DECIDED WHO IS AND ISN'T MY FRIEND LET ALONE WHO I ASSOCIATE WIT!" Yelled Taba and then ran upstairs. Fred came over and put a hand on Hugo's shoulder shaking his head as Roxanne, Lily, Molly, and Lucy all ran upstairs after Taba.

"You messed up big time cousin." Fred said.

"You don't think I realized that Fred?" Hugo asked still watching the stairs.

"You need to make this right…the girls will try to get Tabitha to come down but for all we know she could ignore you the rest of your life and then you will spiral into a depression and before you know it you are thirty-two and living in your parents basement." Fred said. Hugo looked at him bewildered.

"Well that's real positive." Hugo said and went to sit on the couch.

Hugo had been on the couch for three hours now, since it was 10:00 p.m. not leaving until Taba came down. He was about to fall asleep when he felt someone sit down on the other end of the couch. He looked up to see Taba siting there.

"I'm so sorry Taba." Hugo said. Taba looked at him and frowned.

"You should go to bed because if you don't then I will feel worse then I already do for yelling at you." Taba said quietly. They were silent for a long while until Hugo got an idea and looked straight into Tabas' eyes.

"Taba will you accompany me to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Hugo asked seeing as tomorrow was the Hogsmeade trip. Taba laughed, to Hugo's surprise.

"I always go to Hogsmeade with you." Taba said.

"No I meant as a date." Hugo said. Taba was shocked. Did her best friend just ask her out?

"Yes I would love to accompany you." Taba said and hugged Hugo. She then ran upstairs to tell Lily as Hugo ran up the other side to tell Fred.

**I hope you like this chapter thought it was perfect for Valentine's Day and I hope you think so too. Let me know if you want anything specific to happen or any people to come in it. OK|:**


	3. Park

**Hope you love it.**

**Disclaimer: Duh!**

Hugo and Tabitha were walking in the park they went to in their third year. It was a wizard park so it was a little more advanced than mundane muggle ones but then what did you expect? They had been dating for six years now, they are both twenty-one, but lately Hugo had been acting differently. Then today he randomly says they should go to the park. Tabitha thought the worst that he was breaking up with her, but that was far from planned in Hugo's mind.

"Hey Taba." Hugo said as they walked hand in hand down the path.

"Yeah Hugo what is it?" Taba asked.

"Well I was just thinking about Rose and Scorpius." Hugo said. Taba nodded.

"Yeah I'm happy for them though it has been two years I'm just glad Scorpius' dad isn't mad that Scorpius married Rose because either way they would have married but I know Scorpius really wanted his dad to be ok with it." Taba said smiling and closing her eyes remembering the wedding.

"Yeah but I was thinking about something else." Hugo said stopping them.

"What is it?" Taba asked a little afraid of the answer.

"Tabitha Mary Cintals will you marry me?" Hugo asked getting down on one knee in front of her.

"Yes. YES!" Taba said and tackled Hugo to the ground.

**REVIEW! NOW REVIEW!**


End file.
